Bilboquet et petite cuillère
by Parenthese - Thermostat
Summary: Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Xanxus. Belphegor et Squalo rentrent de mission, Fran s'occupe comme il peut, Lussuria découvre les joies de la cuisine et Levi fait le larbin. One-shot, XS, BF.


Titre : Bilboquet et petite cuillère.

Base : Katekyô Hitman Reborn!

Genre : Débilité profonde, one-shot, romance (?).

Disclaimer : Tout est à Amano Akira.

Pairing : XS, BF, et peut-être quelques petits sous-entendus divers.

Rating : T, probablement.

Résumé : C'est l'anniversaire de Xanxus, et celui-ci se montre abominable avec ses subordonnés (pour changer).

/***\

Le manoir de la Varia était en pleine effervescence silencieuse en cette belle matinée d'octobre. Le boss était d'une humeur massacrante. Tous les esclaves de Xanxus travaillaient avec efficacité et cela dans le plus grand silence – de toute manière, celui qui avait le malheur de faire bruit mourrait dans la seconde.

Ainsi, plusieurs morts avaient été à déplorer. Les rares survivants étaient partis pour un long séjour à l'hôpital. Et il n'était que dix heure du matin.

« La journée va être longue, » déclara Fran, impassible.

-Mais non ! Le boss va bien finir par se calmer ! s'enthousiasma Lussuria avec optimisme.

-Ou pas... » La réplique de Fran jeta un froid dans la grande salle où ils avaient trouvé refuge.

Alors que Levi s'apprêtait à parler, le punk le devança :

« Fran, il faut positiver ! dit Lussuria en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

-... fut la réponse hautement constructive de Fran.

-Je pense... » commença le paratonnerre, il se fit couper la parole par Lussuria.

-Ce soir, nous nous amuserons tous ensemble, parce que nous sommes une famille unie... » Le boxeur commença un monologue sur les liens qui unissaient les membres de la Varia dont les deux autres se désintéressèrent bien vite.

« Depuis quand tu penses ? » demanda la grenouille à l'idiot de service.

Alors que Levi répondait, un vacarme assourdissant l'interrompit. Vacarme qui dura quelques minutes.

Quand enfin le silence revint, le plafond de la salle se fissura dans un craquement sinistre.

Les trois compères levèrent les yeux vers le plafond, dans une synchronisation parfaite. Le dit-plafond s'effondra sous les regards bovin de Levi et Lussuria et celui indifférent de Fran.

Sur les gravats de l'ancien plafond gisait le corps d'un larbin du chef de la Varia, qui semblait plus mort que vivant.

De longues minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles les trois membres de la Varia regardèrent le corps étendu sur le tapis. Une voix s'éleva soudain.

« Et une victime du boss de plus, soupira le punk, blasé.

-J'avais dit que la journée allait être longue... » dit Fran d'un ton morne. Seul le silence lui répondit.

Pendant ce temps, Xanxus était retourné tranquillement à son bureau, où il s'était affalé dans son fauteuil luxueux. Il avait posé ses pieds sur son bureau avec toute la délicatesse dont il savait faire preuve, c'est-à-dire aucune.

Il allait se servir un verre de bourbon quand il se rendit compte que la bouteille était vide. Il pesta et se pencha pour en attraper une dans sa réserve sécrète, et remplit enfin son verre. Il réalisa que c'était la deuxième bouteille qu'il entamait depuis qu'il s'était levé le matin, une demi-heure plus tôt. Il haussa les épaules et sirota distraitement le liquide qu'il aimait tant.

Il tendit l'oreille pour entendre le moindre bruit que ferait sa prochaine victime. Il adorait ce jeu qu'il avait nommé « celui qui fais du bruit, j'le bute ». Étonnamment, ce déchet de requin était une nullité à ce jeu. Xanxus regarda l'heure et jura. Ce déchet aurait déjà dû être rentré ; il avait un quart d'heure de retard. Le boss de la Varia devrait le punir... à cette idée, un sourire lubrique se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il buvait une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement.

« Vooi ! Enfoiré de boss ! J'croyais que ça devait être une simple mission, alors pourquoi ils étaient plus d'une trentaine ? » hurlait Squalo, qui débarquait comme une furie dans le manoir.

Lorsque la voix de son second avait retenti, un grand sourire avait éclairé le visage de Xanxus. Le genre de sourire qui vous donne envie de vous carapater loin, vraiment très loin...

Il se leva, sortit de son bureau et descendit tranquillement les escaliers, puis se dirigea d'un pas calme vers l'entrée du manoir. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut que Belphegor boitait. Le sourire qu'il affichait en cet instant énerva profondément son boss. D'ailleurs, quand le génie de la Varia s'aperçut de sa présence, son sourire s'agrandit.

Le brun fut bien tenté de lui faire ravaler son sourire de psychopathe, mais il se retint : le prince restait malgré tout un membre important pour la Varia.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, il fut coupé dans son élan par l'entrée des trois énergumènes dont le premier se jeta sur lui avec son air d'idiot absolu plaqué sur son visage, tout en lui disant que s'il avait besoin de la moindre chose il n'avait qu'a lui demander. Xanxus se débarrassa de lui d'un coup de pied dans le ventre qui envoya le pauvre Levi dire bonjour au mur.

« Ma, ma, Squa-chan, Bel-chan, vous allez bien ? demanda Lussuria en se dirigeant vers eux en ignorant royalement le bruit inquiétant qu'avait fait le paratonnerre en heurtant la cloison.

-Je vais très bien ! Vooi ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! » répondit avec amabilité l'épéiste, mais le sang qui couvrait son abdomen et plus encore ses beaux cheveux décoiffés démentirent ses propos– car Squalo était toujours bien coiffé même après une mission d'une semaine, ce qui rendait d'ailleurs le punk fou de jalousie – mais l'éclat de ses yeux convainquit le boxeur de ne pas s'approcher de lui

« Je vais bien. Shishishi... C'était une mission très intéressante. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais plus autant amusé ! déclara Belphegor avec un sourire pervers, son regard tourné vers le possesseur de la flamme de la colère, qui d'ailleurs eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir de faire disparaître ce sourire de son visage.

-Vous êtes en retard, déchets ! dit Xanxus d'un ton où transperçait sa colère.

-Vooi ! Ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que prévu, enfoiré de boss ! répondit Squalo avec calme et douceur, brisant les tympans de toute la Varia.

-Commandant, ce n'était pas si horrible. On s'est bien amusés tous les deux, non ? » demanda le lanceur de couteau d'un ton joyeux, en jetant un regard rapide sur la grenouille qui l'ignora puis reporta ses yeux sur son boss, le tout agrémenté d'un grand sourire lubrique.

En entendant ces paroles hautement subjectives, le brun faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive, tandis que Squalo le regardait sans comprendre, complètement perdu.

Il y eut alors un instant de calme, avant que Xanxus ne sorte ses armes et vise le requin et le prince. Son second lui hurla des mots d'une douceur incroyable et d'une gentillesse exceptionnelle en évitant les balles pendant que le blond s'enfuyait, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un rire machiavélique, avec une étonnante rapidité pour quelqu'un qui boitait cinq minutes auparavant.

Tout cela se passa sous le regard effaré de Lussuria qui avait peur de comprendre de quoi il en retournait.

Fran observa toute la scène avec son éternelle indifférence, faisant comme s'il n'était absolument pas concerné par la situation.

Le paratonnerre quant à lui était parti depuis longtemps dans un monde lointain peuplé de poneys roses qui volaient et de canards qui dansaient sur des étoiles multicolores.

Xanxus poussa un léger grognement, agacé que le Prince ait réussi à lui échapper. Il décida de s'occuper de son cas plus tard. Il avisa Squalo qui utilisait Lussuria comme bouclier humain – le punk ne semblait d'ailleurs pas s'en plaindre, arguant que « c'était un bonheur de se faire châtier par le boss ». Sans laisser au requin la moindre chance de s'échapper, la chef de la Varia l'attrapa par les cheveux d'un geste vif, sous les yeux exorbités du nécrophile.

Trainant son second derrière lui, Xanxus remonta dans son bureau sans se soucier des hurlements qui résonnaient paisiblement à ses oreilles. Arrivé à destination, il balança son paquet devant une pile de papiers.

« La paperasse a pris du retard avec ton absence, » annonça-t-il platement.

La réaction de Squalo ne se fit pas attendre.

« Voooi, enfoiré de boss ! Je dois d'abord écrire mon rapport, je te rappelle ! brailla-t-il sans se soucier des normes européennes de nuisance diurne.

-De toute façon, c'est toi qui le lira, ton rapport, déchet, » lâcha Xanxus avec dédain.

Son second poussa un grognement de fureur, crachant quelque chose qui qui ressemblait fort à « J't'emmerde... »

Le boss de la Varia abattit brutalement ses mains sur le bois lustré du bureau, faisait sursauter le pauvre requin, qui s'était mis au travail en rechignant.

« Ou bien préfèrerais-tu que je te punisse ? demanda-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

-Hein ? aboya Squalo sans comprendre.

-Belphegor.

-Vooooi, tu nous fais quoi là ? Une crise de jalousie ?

-Non. Je ne prête pas ce qui m'appartient, c'est tout.

-D'où je t'appartiens, enfoiré ?

-Déchet. »

Devant cette dernière réponse fort peu constructive, Squalo se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, bien décidé à dire à Xanxus le fond de sa pensée. Ses belles résolutions fondirent comme neige au soleil lorsqu'il aperçut le regard brûlant de rage et la mâchoire serrée de son boss, qui l'attrapa soudainement par le col, approchant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Tu vas souffrir, » murmura-t-il.

Cette phrase résonna comme une promesse dans la pièce dans laquelle on n'entendait plus que les halètements étouffés de Squalo.

/***\

Pendant ce temps là, dans le salon de la Varia, Lussuria monologuait joyeusement, inconscient du drame qui se jouait un étage plus haut.

« ... et d'ailleurs, je me demande où est passé Bel-chan ? Il est parti en direction du jardin, mais je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il pourra y faire... Je ne pense pas qu'il soit très porté sur le jardinage, surtout au retour d'une mission. Et puis il avait l'air blessé... Mais ce n'était peut-être pas une blessure due à la mission, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... » Lussuria lança une œillade subjective à un Fran totalement indifférent.

« Je pense surtout que s'il est parti dans le jardin, c'est pour échapper au boss, et pas pour prendre soin des hortensias, répondit tout de même la grenouille sans relever la dernière partie du discours de Lussuria.

-Tu crois ? Il faut pourtant bien que quelqu'un s'occupe des fleurs...

-Il y a un jardinier pour ça.

-Un jardinier, hein... Non, il n'est plus là. » Disant ceci, Lussuria laissa un sourire clairement lubrique étirer ses lèvres. Fran ne put retenir un léger frissonnement.

/***\

Belphegor s'assit dans l'herbe verte du jardin, riant aux éclats. La première partie de son plan avait marché au delà de ses espérances.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre un peu avant de passer au deuxième stade de son plan. Rien que d'y penser l'amusait et lui donnait envie de rire.

Il imaginait si bien la tête que feraient Xanxus et Squalo ! Cette fois le prince ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire.

« Shishishi... Tout se déroule comme prévu. Mais c'est normal car je suis un génie. » se vanta Belphegor.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers la salon où il était presque certain de trouver les dégénérés qui lui servaient de défouloir, et accessoirement de collègues. Ainsi, il pourrait s'amuser avec l'idiot de service, le pervers punk et l'illusionniste têtard.

/***\

Squalo sut qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure, voire plus, lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son boss.

Le requin se demanda pour la énième fois ce qu'il avait bien pu faire dans une vie antérieure. Et en vint à la conclusion qu'il avait sacrement dû être un beau salaud.

Il déglutit en remarquant le sourire sadique de son boss. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte, mais celle-ci était hélas bien plus près du chef de la Varia que de lui. Une fée avait dû lui lancer une malédiction à la naissance, c'était impossible d'être aussi malchanceux.

Le brun s'approchait en grande enjambée de son second qui reculait. Au bout d'une trentaine de seconde, l'épéiste se retrouva coincé entre le mur et le fils du neuvième qui posa sa main gauche à côté de la tête de sa proie.

Proie qui se raidissait à vue d'œil et qui blanchissait de plus en plus. Alors quand Xanxus se colla à elle en lui embrassant l'oreille, tandis que les mèches brunes effleuraient délicatement la joue rouge. La proie se statufia : tant de tendresse était anormale.

La respiration de l'empereur des épées se bloquait, ses yeux écarquillés et ses battements de cœur aussi rapide que s'il venait de courir un marathon. Maintenant, il craignait vraiment le pire et comprit que cette fois il allait vraiment passer à la casserole.

Le possesseur de la flamme de la colère fut amplement satisfait de voir l'effet qu'il faisait à son vis-à-vis. Sa langue taquina doucement le lobe de son second, endroit qu'il savait particulièrement sensible. Et en effet, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre, un gémissement échappa à l'épéiste qui se maudit en entendant le ricanement de son boss.

« On va fêtait dignement mon anniversaire, déchet, » chuchota Xanxus.

Cette phrase réveilla immédiatement Squalo qui pensa qu'il devait se carapater le plus vite possible mais qui oublia vite cette idée quand le brun se jeta avidement sur ses lèvres. Le commandant de la Varia ne résista même pas, répondant avec férocité au baiser.

Le boss de la Varia le souleva et le porta jusqu'à son bureau où il fit voler toute la paperasse sans la moindre délicatesse, le tout sans lâcher les lèvres de son second.

/***\

Quand Levi émergea de son état semi-comateux, il essaya de se souvenir des évènements précédents sans succès.

Il décida, après plusieurs minutes de réflexion intense qui lui avaient seulement servi à avoir une migraine carabinée, de chercher les autres membres de la Varia pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, il réussit enfin à se mettre debout et avança d'une démarche chancelante.

Il finit par trouver Lussuria et Fran dans le salon. Le premier se remettait du vernis à ongle sur les pieds, tandis que le deuxième s'était plongé dans un livre volumineux dont le fanatique de parapluie ne réussit pas à lire le titre.

Quand il entra, il se prit le pied dans un pli du tapis persan qui ornait le plancher lustré de la pièce, et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol en se cognant bruyamment la tête, attirant l'attention des deux occupants de la pièce qui soupirèrent en synchronisation.

« Levi, tu pourrais faire un peu attention ! C'est trop difficile de regarder où tu marches ? réprimanda Lussuria sans la moindre compassion pour son collègue sous-doué.

-Tiens, vous êtes toujours vivant ? Vous êtes résistant, remarqua Fran qui n'eut pas plus de compassion que son compère.

-Quel entrée fracassante ! Shishishi... se moqua le génie de la Varia qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle.

-Bel-chan ! Où étais-tu passé ? On commençait à s'inquiéter, dit le nécrophile en offrant un grand sourire au blond.

-Je rectifie : je ne m'inquiétais pas, corrigea Fran en reprenant sa lecture.

-Moi non plus, renchéri Levi qui se releva.

« Shishishi...Quelle froideur, la grenouille serait-elle jalouse ? demanda le prince en souriant et en ignorant royalement le serviteur dévoué du boss.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi ou de qui je pourrais être jaloux. De plus, il n'y a pas la moindre raison pour que je sois jaloux, » répondit Fran sans lever le nez de son livre.

Lussuria les regardait se chamailler avec un grand sourire affectueux. Levi fut une fois de plus perdu.

Belphegor lâcha un petit ricanement joyeux, avant de s'affaler dans le canapé – comme par hasard juste à côté de sa grenouille préférée, qui poussa un soupir à peine suffisamment fort pour que le prince l'entende.

« Tiens, remarqua brusquement l'illusionniste, c'est étrange : vous ne boitez plus du tout...

-Tu es très observateur pour tout ce qui concerne ma royale personne, shishishi... »

Fran haussa les épaules.

« Je suis sûr que le Commandant ne va pas être content lorsqu'il apprendra que vous avez fait exprès de boiter pour que le boss soit en colère. »

Belphegor grimaça. Décidément, Fran le connaissait trop bien.

« Nooon ? s'écria le punk avec un air faussement outré, Bel-chan, tu n'as pas fait ça ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas assez tordu pour imaginer un plan aussi démoniaque, voyons ! »

Fran et Lussuria ne répondirent pas, mais échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Le prince afficha un petit rictus. S'ils s'y mettaient tous, il n'allait pas s'en sortir.

« C'est immonde ! Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? s'écria Levi qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris mais qui partait au quart de tour dès qu'on parlait de son boss adoré.

-Je... »

Il fut interrompu par un bruit de verre brisé, suivit d'une flopée de jurons à l'étage. Un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres...

« Oups... On dirait bien que Squalo passe un sale quart d'heure...

-À mon avis, ça va durer plus qu'un quart d'heure, commenta joyeusement Lussuria.

-Vous changez de sujet, Bel-sempai, » lanca Fran qui voyait clair dans le jeu du lanceur de couteau.

Le prince lui tira la langue, décidant de tenter le tout pour le tout.

« Au fait, vous avez prévu quelque chose pour l'anniversaire du boss ? » demanda-t-il plus pour échapper aux questions que le punk ne manquerait pas de lui poser que par réel intérêt.

Les réponses qu'il reçues furent au delà de toutes ses espérances. Fran leva le nez de son livre, les sourcils haussés de quelques millimètres, Lussuria écarquilla tellement les yeux que Belphegor songea un instant qu'il pourrait facilement les enlever avec une cuillère à café, et Levi se leva d'un bond, avant de se mettre à se frapper la tête contre les murs, répétant inlassablement « impardonnable, impardonnable... ». Le prince se figea. Ils n'avaient tout de même pas... ?

« Merde... » murmura doucement Lussuria, résumant l'avis de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle.

/***\

« Déchet. »

-Je t'emmerde ! Je te signale que c'est toi qui a tout fait valser ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

-...

-Incroyable, hein ? Non, les bouteilles de bourbon ne sont pas capables de voler ! Ça doit de faire un sacré choc, pas vrai ?

-La ferme. Nettoie.

-Qu... Quoi ? Alors que c'est de ta faute ?

-Nettoie.

-... Ce sera plus facile si tu me lâches. »

Xanxus obéit de mauvaise grâce, bien décidé à emmerder son second jusqu'au bout. Second qui se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers le couloir et le placard à balai qui s'y trouvait, à la fois soulagé d'avoir échappé aux mains de son boss, et en même temps profondément énervé de devoir ramasser les débris de cette putain de bouteille.

Revenant dans le bureau armé d'un balayette et d'une pelle en plastique d'une jolie couleur bleue.

Heureusement, Xanxus était un grand buveur, et il ne restait dans la défunte bouteille que quelques centimètres de boisson.

Squalo s'agenouilla devant les morceaux de verre, qu'il se mit à balayer en jurant avec une mauvaise volonté évidente.

« Plus vite, » grogna le boss de la Varia, assit à son bureau, attendant patiemment (?) que son second ait terminé sa joyeuse besogne.

Il ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil, agacé d'avoir été interrompu dans ses affaires. Il aurait bien laissé les restes de feu la bouteille de bourbon en place, mais il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie d'admirer Squalo à quatre pattes, armé d'une pelle et d'une balayette. Ne manquait plus que la tenue de soubrette... Oh ? C'était une idée à creuser.

Un puissant juron lui fit rouvrir les yeux. L'épéiste, toujours assit sur le sol, se tenait la main gauche en grimaçant. Xanxus aperçut un morceaux de verre par terre, couvert de sang.

« Déchet... » marmonna-t-il en se levant.

Il s'agenouilla devant Squalo, et avant que celui-ci ait pu ne serais-ce qu'ouvrir la bouche, il porta sa main blessée à ses lèvres. Sous le regard proprement sidéré de son second, il lécha délicatement la plaie peu profonde.

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux du squale, le défiant de retirer sa main.

/***\

« Impardonnable, impardonnable, impardonnable, impardonnable, impardonnable... »

Le mot était à chaque fois suivit d'un bruit sec, celui que ferait une pastèque trop mûre en heurtant une batte de baseball.

« Levi ! Arrête ça, le mur est couvert de sang ! Tu t'es suffisamment auto-flagellé ! »

La voix de Lussuria était inquiète, mais bien avisé aurait été celui qui aurait pu deviner la raison de son inquiétude : que Levi détruise ses neurones contre la cloison, ou qu'il faudrait bientôt appeler un charpentier ?

« Calme-toi, ce n'est pas un drame, » dit le punk d'un voix qui se voulait légère.

-Vous avez raison, intervint Fran avec indifférence, nous allons tous mourir, mais ce n'est pas un drame.

-Fran ! »

Belphegor ricana, puis croisa les jambes sur la table basse qui lui faisait face.

« Bah, le boss non plus ne se rappelle jamais de nos anniversaires...

-Mais c'est le boss ! Il a tous les droits ! » intervint Levi qui avait enfin arrêté de torturer le pauvre mur qui n'avait rien demandé, laissant derrière lui une grande tache de sang.

/***\

Lorsque le brun attrapa sa main et aspira le sang qui coulait, Squalo crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

Le requin eut pour première idée de s'éloigner mais le regard que lui lança son boss l'en dissuada. Il n'était pas encore suicidaire !

« Voi ! Qu'est-que tu fais ? » demanda l'épéiste de sa voix douce et tendre.

Il reçut pour toute réponse un regard qui semblait dire « Tu ne devines pas, déchet ? ».

L'empereur des épée poussa un jappement lorsque Xanxus lapa avec plus d'intensité sa blessure, ce qui eut pour effet d'allumer une drôle de lueur dans les yeux du fils du Neuvième, ne rassurant pas mais alors vraiment pas le commandant de la Varia.

D'ailleurs, le brun arrêta son activité aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait commencée, tirant un grognement frustré à Squalo.

« Va te soigner et reviens ici. »

L'épéiste manqua de s'étouffer d'indignation, mais s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, partant chercher la trousse de pharmacie– il n'allait quand même pas aller voir Lussuria pour se faire soigner ! D'autant plus que les circonstances entourant la blessure n'étaient pas des plus reluisantes... Il prit un bandage qu'il noua vite fait, puis revint devant son boss.

« Finis de nettoyer, et vite, déchet, » ordonna le possesseur de la flamme de la colère en se relevant et en se servant un autre verre, avant de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil qui valait une petite fortune.

L'épéiste sentit la colère affluer mais la contint en s'exécutant de mauvaise grâce.

Xanxus arborait un sourire moqueur en profitait du spectacle que lui offrait son second en train de frotter le parquet de son bureau, en se délectant de la saveur du bourbon qui coulait dans sa gorge.

/***\

Au même moment, dans le salon de la Varia , l'ambiance était tendue, très tendue.

« Ne paniquons pas... Il nous reste encore du temps pour organiser une petite fête acceptable.

-Ton optimisme fais peur, Lussuria... Shishishi...

-Le boss va tous nous tuer, » déclara Fran sans avoir l'air d'être trop perturbé.

Le punk soupira face à tant de pessimisme et se tourna vers Levi qui avait recommencé à se taper la tête contre le mur. Pauvre chose !

« Il faut PO-SI-TI-VER ! » dit-il en accentuant particulièrement le dernier mot. Seul un grand silence lui répondit. Il souffla en se pinçant l'arrête du nez et d'un coup une ampoule apparut dans son cerveau, illuminant la pièce entière de sa merveilleuse prise de conscience.

« Pour faire plaisir au boss, il suffit d'avoir beaucoup d'alcool.

-Pas faux.

-Donc avec beaucoup d'alcool, quelques cadeaux, un gâteau et en décorant une pièce du manoir, ça serait suffisant, non ?

-En effet.

-Shishishi...Tu peux donc avoir des idées intelligentes, Lussuria.

-Fran, tu peux t'occuper des cadeaux ?

-Oui. Ça doit entrer dans mes compétences.

-Bien. Et prends de l'alcool en ville, aussi. Bel-chan je peux compter sur toi pour les décorations ?

-Dans ma grande mansuétude, je vais me dévouer pour cette tâche indigne de ma royale personne.

-Merci beaucoup. Je vais quand à moi me charger de trouver un gâteau, » finit Lussuria.

Alors qu'ils se préparaient tous à partir, Levi les interrompit :

« Je fais quoi, moi ?

-Euh... Tu n'as qu'à aider Bel-chan, ensuite tu accrocheras les décorations, c'est bon ?

-Ne sois pas un boulet cette fois, shishishi... » ricana Belphegor, toujours aussi gentil.

Enfin ils partirent remplir leurs objectifs en espérant sauver leurs peaux.

/***\

Squalo dut frotter pour effacer les traces de sang qui faisaient de la résistance, mettant à rude épreuve sa patience. Et le regard de son boss, braqué sur son dos et épiant chacun de ses gestes n'arrangeait rien, bien au contraire, cela le faisait enrager.

Le brun pouvait sentir la colère de son second, entièrement dirigée contre lui, ce qui l'amusait beaucoup.

Enfin, l'épéiste vint à bout de la tâche ingrate que lui avait confiée son boss, poussant un soupir de soulagement, il se releva et s'étira. Le brun en profita pour reluquer allègrement ses fesses.

Alors que le requin comptait profiter du rangement du matériel ménager pour s'enfuir, il fut interpellé par Xanxus qui lui fit signe de s'approcher. L'empereur des épées imagina une seconde de se barrer le plus rapidement possible et de trouver un trou de souris pour s'y cacher, mais il abandonna l'idée et avança vers son boss avec une impression de se diriger vers l'échafaud.

Une fois suffisamment près de lui, le fils du Neuvième fit asseoir le commandant de la Varia sur ses genoux en recommençant à l'embrasser. Squalo entoura la nuque du brun machinalement.

Il furent interrompus par une explosion qui résonna juste sous leurs pieds, faisait vibrer le sol. Il s'entreregardèrent.

« Tout va bien ! » cria une voix venant d'en bas.

Xanxus haussa les épaules et reprit sa passionnante activité là où il l'avait arrêtée.

/***\

« Mince, j'ai dû faire quelque chose de travers, » marmonna Lussuria en regardant avec tristesse les débris de casserole qui se promenaient un peu partout dans la cuisine.

Un tête blonde passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Luss, tu es toujours vivant ? » demanda le prince d'un ton déçu.

Le punk ne répondit pas, considérant le carnage qui s'étalait à ses pieds.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas demander aux sous-fifres de seconde zone de le faire à ta place... ? » questionna Belphegor, qui ne se souciait guère de la santé du nécrophile, mais qui avait peur de ne plus pouvoir se sustenter si jamais il faisait exploser la cuisine.

« Hors de question ! C'est à nous de faire ça pour le boss ! Nous lui devons bien ça, » répondit Lussuria en se reprenant, sans préciser que c'était aussi parce que plus de la moitié des sous-fifres du château s'étaient fait déchiqueter par un Xanxus en colère.

Le prince le fixa d'un air légèrement méprisant, puis sortit de la cuisine d'un pas traînant – décorer une pièce avec Levi n'était vraiment, _vraiment_ pas quelque chose de reposant.

Lussuria remonta ses manches, et, bien décidé à ne pas refaire deux fois la même erreur, il se remit à ses fourneaux en espérant que Squalo retiendrait le boss suffisamment longtemps.

/***\

« Il n'est pas mort, shishishi, annonça Belphegor en guise de réponse au regard interrogateur que lui jetait Levi.

-Ah... » souffla l'homme-parapluie, apparemment dépité.

Le prince haussa les épaules et considérant d'un œil critique la décoration de la pièce qui n'avait pas du tout avancé depuis qu'il était partis vérifier l'état de santé de Lussuria.

Poussant un soupir, il entreprit de faire un brin de nettoyage dans la pièce couverte de poussière.

Alors qu'il partait chercher un balai – il vit d'ailleurs non sans étonnement qu'une balayette et une pelle manquaient à l'appel dans le placard, comme en témoignait leurs places vides –, il eut une idée de génie – en même temps, cela ne pouvait qu'être une idée de génie, puisqu'elle était de lui.

« Levi, tu pars en ville, dit-il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il n'y a presque rien comme décoration ici. À peine quelques guirlandes couvertes de poussière qui sentent le moisi, trouvées dans le grenier. »

Belphegor fut heureux de voir une lumière de compréhension s'allumer dans le regard du Gardien de la Foudre, qui hocha la tête, plein de bonne volonté.

« Aussi, tu vas aller en ville acheter des confettis, une banderole « joyeux anniversaire », des ballons gonflables à l'hélium, une bouteille d'hélium, » énuméra le prince avec de s'arrêter, à court d'idées.

Il remarqua avec plaisir que Levi semblait se souvenir de tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Mais celui-ci fronça les sourcils, soudain suspicieux.

« Attends... Tu peux me dire pourquoi c'est moi qui doit y aller et pas toi ?

-Voyons, je te rappelle que je suis blessé... soupira Belphegor d'un ton chagrin.

-Ah, c'est vrai, » dit Levi avec indifférence. Le Gardien de la Tempête fut d'ailleurs légèrement vexé que l'homme ne s'inquiète pas d'avantage pour sa royale personne.

Le brun sortit sans un mot de plus, décidé à aller faire les courses au plus vite pour faire plaisir à son boss adoré.

Belphegor ricana. Il attendit quelques minutes, jusqu'à être certain que l'homme-parapluie était bien parti, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il prit un un verre de grenadine sans un regard pour le punk qui s'échinait à faire monter des blancs en neige, et repartit vers le salon.

Il s'assit d'un mouvement souple sur la canapé et se mit à siroter un verre avec le contentement d'un chat repu, bien décidé à ne rien faire jusqu'au retour de Levi.

/***\

Fran jeta un nouveau regard à la feuille qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

« Voici la liste des choses qui sont potentiellement susceptibles de plaire au boss, » avait dit Lussuria en lui tendant le petit bout de papier.

D'ailleurs, sur la-dite liste ne figuraient que des noms d'alcools divers et variés. Bon, au moins, ça l'empêcherait de se tromper.

L'illusionniste soupira. Il aurait préféré rester au manoir faire quelque chose de plus constructif, comme lire un livre, embêter Belphegor, avoir des discussions philosophiques avec Lussuria, ou même jouer au Scrabble. Mais non, il était obligé de se promener dans les rues, dans une recherche quasi-désespérée d'une cave à vin dans laquelle il pourrait trouver les alcools préférés de Xanxus. Cela faisait trois quart d'heure qu'il déambulait au hasard dans la ville. Mais n'allez pas croire qu'il s'était perdu, hein ! Pour qui le prenez-vous ?

C'est donc avec une bonne volonté proche du zéro absolu qu'il marchait d'un pas morne.

Surtout qu'il était mineur, alors il imaginait mal les commerçants accepter de lui vendre leur marchandise. Comment Lussuria n'avait-il pas pensé à ça ?

Quelqu'un lui rentra soudainement dedans. Et Fran lâcha son papier. Qui s'envola loin, très loin.

L'homme qui l'avait bousculé, inconscient du drame qu'il venait de provoquer, marmonna un très vague « s'cusez », et reprit sa route. Un homme moustachu, avec des parapluies sur le dos, les bras encombrés de paquets divers.

Fran ne fit pas attention à ces détails et se jeta à la poursuite du papier dont dépendait sa vie. Et lorsque la petite liste tomba dans le caniveau, il se serait presque mis à pleurer tellement il trouvait la situation injuste.

Debout sur le trottoir, immobile, le jeune homme réfléchit.

Bon. L'option alcool n'était donc plus valide, si elle l'eût jamais été. Fran se mit à errer comme une âme en peine dans les rues. C'est au détour d'un boulevard très fréquenté qu'il trouva un magasin intéressant. Un magasin à la devanture colorée, dans lequel entraient des enfants et leurs parents avec des sourires ravis.

Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, puis entra. Un quart d'heure plus part, il sortait, tenant dans sa main gauche un volumineux sac en papier. Avec un infime sourire, il se décida à rentrer.

Il tourna donc vers la gauche, continua tout droit, bifurqua à une avenue, tourna à droite près d'un grand boulevard fréquenté.

... Pour retomber devant la a façade du magasin qu'il venait de quitter.

D'accord, il s'était peut-être un peu égaré. Juste un tout petit peu. Mais quelle idée, aussi, de faire des rues qui se ressemblaient tant...

/***\

Xanxus, tranquillement assit dans son fauteuil hors de prix, passait du bon temps avec son second, ignorant que le reste de la Varia s'activait pour lui faire plaisir. La plupart des membres de cette organisation criminelles auraient dit, si on leur avait posé la question, que même si leur boss avait été au courant de leurs projets, il n'en aurait eu cure.

Ils ont bien raison.

/***\

« Bloup bloup, » murmurait doucement le chocolat en train de fondre dans la casserole.

Lussuria avait laissé tomber les œufs en neige, et s'était attaqué à une recette de gâteau au chocolat, plus banal que son idée de départ, mais tellement plus facile pour un néophyte comme lui. Non, décidément, une île flottante n'était pas une bonne idée.

/***\

Belphegor, confortablement assit dans son canapé, ronronna de plaisir, sans oublier de jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, histoire de vérifier que Levi n'allait pas entrer dans la pièce à l'improviste.

/***\

Haletant sous le poids de sa charge, Levi-A-Than pesta contre un maudit Prince qui l'avait envoyé faire les courses. En plus, il avait failli tout faire tomber en percutant une personne qu'il n'avait pu voir, sa vision réduire par les paquets qu'il portait.

/***\

Retenant un soupir, Fran jeta un regard blasé aux gens qui le regardaient d'un air interloqué. On aurait presque dit que c'était la première fois de leur vie qu'ils voyaient un garçon avec un chapeau de grenouille.

...

Il se retrouva devant deux rue.

« Laquelle prendre... ? » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il sortit une pièce de monnaie de sa poche. La dernière en sa possession. Pile, à droite, face, à gauche.

Il la positionna sur son pouce, puis la fit sauter. La pièce décida qu'elle voulait encore vivre, et s'échappa des mains de l'illusionniste, pour rebondir sur le trottoir, cogner contre une poubelle et enfin atterrir sur le museau d'un chien errant qui somnolait là.

C'est précisément au moment où il entendit les grognements menaçants de l'animal que Fran se dit qu'il était maudit.

/***\

Lussuria observait son gâteau qui n'avait pas pris de volume. Il vérifia la recette et se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié la levure.

Le punk jura, envoya son dessert raté à la poubelle. Il chercha la levure et la déposa là où il ne pourrait que la voir.

Ensuite, avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, il se remit au travail dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

/***\

Belphegor était avachi dans le canapé avec toute la dignité de son rang, profitant du calme ambiant. Par moment, il appréciait vraiment la stupidité de Levi. Il sirota sa boisson en jetant un petit coup d'œil pour vérifier que son souffre douleur préféré ne rentrait pas déjà : il lui arrivait parfois d'être efficace.

/***\

Levi regarda à droite, à gauche, derrière lui, devant lui et la réalité le frappa de plein fouet avec une violence inouïe.

Il était perdu. Complètement paumé.

Il eut envie de pleurer de désespoir. Pourquoi avait-il un sens de l'orientation si nul ?

Trop de rues, trop de ruelles. Le paratonnerre se résolut à demander son chemin à un passant.

Ce dernier, en voyant l'homme qui l'abordait, pria tous les dieux qui existaient... ou pas... de lui venir en aide. Le malheureux sentait ses genoux qui se cognaient et ses dent qui claquaient.

Le pauvre petit passant rassembla tous son courage, et lui indiqua la route et quand enfin l'autre ne fut plus en vue, il se laissa tomber sur le sol et reprit sa respiration. Il n'était pas mort.

/***\

La cadeau du dixième du nom venait d'arriver, et lui, un simple sous-fifre venait d'être désigné par le hasard pour l'annoncer au boss.

Il avait pris le temps d'écrire son testament, avait fait ses adieux à ses collègues et s'était dirigé vers le bureau de son tortionnaire adoré, en espérant qu'au moins une fois dans sa vie il aurait un peu de chance.

Il arriva bien trop vite devant la porte du bureau. Au moment où il tapait et annoncer à son boss que le cadeau de Sawada Tsunayoshi était arrivé, un gémissement retentit. Il compris alors ce qu'il se passait dans ce bureau.

Il se carapata le plus vite possible, tandis que Xanxus ouvrit la porte et tira dans la direction qu'il avait prise.

Et pour une fois, la chance fut avec lui, et l'homme survécut. Le possesseur de la flamme de la colère renonça à le poursuivre, bien plus intéressé par son second qui l'attendait sur son bureau.

/***\

Le punk observa son gâteau avec fierté. Enfin, il avait réussi ! Du moins pour l'apparence, pour le goût il fallait prier pour qu'il soit mangeable. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à ranger la cuisine et ça s'annonçait ardu.

Mais avant, il voulait vérifier l'avancement dans les tâches qu'il avait confié à ses acolytes.

/***\

Belphegor pensa à regarder par la fenêtre au moment même où l'on pouvait apercevoir Levi. Le blond bondit sur ses deux jambes et fit semblant de s'atteler à la tâche.

Quand le fanatique de parapluie entra dans la salle avec son armada de paquet dans les bras, le prince réussit avec difficulté de se retenir de rire.

« J'espère que tu as tout ce que je t'ai demandé, tu as pris suffisamment de temps. Tu t'es encore perdu ? Shishishi... » dit le génie de la Varia.

Lorsqu'il vit le regard de l'idiot de service, il comprit qu'il avait touché dans le mille. Cette fois, il ne put se retenir et éclata de rire sous le regard courroucé et légèrement honteux du gardien de la foudre.

Une fois son fou rire calmé le génie farfouilla dans les sacs posaient sur la grande table quand Lussuria fit son entrée dans la salle.

« Eh ben, vous n'avez pas beaucoup avancé, » commenta le punk avec un air à peine condescendant.

-Que voulais-tu qu'on fasse avec trois malheureuses décorations datant du siècle dernier... ? » demanda Levi, un lueur d'intelligence dans le regard.

Lussuria haussa les épaules, semblant dire qu'ils n'avaient qu'à se débrouiller.

« Fran n'est toujours pas rentré ? »

Belphegor se contenta de secouer la tête. Lussuria soupira et repartit dans la cuisine, histoire de s'atteler à son rangement.

Le prince ordonna à Levi de répandre des confettis dans la salle, tandis qu'il entreprenait de gonfler les ballons à l'hélium.

C'est ce moment là que choisit Fran pour entrer enfin dans le manoir, sous les regards perplexes des deux membres de la Varia. Couverts de poussières, de traces de griffures et de morsures, Fran les considérait d'un œil désabusé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » demanda le prince avec une fascination morbide.

-Vous vous inquiétez pour moi ?

-Par vraiment, je suis juste curieux de savoir ce qui a pu te mettre dans cet état, shishishi...

-Un chien, » répondit l'illusionniste, laconique.

Cette déclaration provoqua un grand éclat de rire de la part du blond, et l'adolescent au chapeau de grenouille crut que les yeux de Levi allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

/***\

« Tch... Il s'est enfui. Déchet ! J'ai même pas pu le reconnaître. » dit Xanxus avec une pointe de regret.

L'épéiste reprit un peu ses esprits et alors qu'il arrangeait ses vêtements rapidement, il se releva du bureau où il avait été plaqué quelques minutes auparavant, mais avant même qu'il puisse esquisser

un mouvement vers la sortie, son boss l'attrapa et le repoussa contre un mur en l'embrassant.

Toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'envolèrent dès qu'il sentit une langue taquine effleurer ses lèvres qui s'ouvrirent immédiatement.

/***\

Lussuria essuyait un plat quand il entendit un rire digne d'une hyène, le faisant sursauter. Il lâcha le plat qui s'écrasa par terre dans un fracas étourdissant.

Après s'être remis de cette petite frayeur, le boxeur lava de nouveau le plat, nettoya le sol et se dirigea en direction du rire qui ne s'arrêtait toujours pas.

Sauf qu'il oublia d'enlever son tablier qui était muni d'une très jolie couleur rose fushia et de méduses vertes fluo du plus bel effet.

/***\

Fran regardait le prince se tordre de rire sur le canapé, blasé au possible. Ensuite il reporta son attention sur le paratonnerre qui le fixait avec ses yeux de poisson mort. Un soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres closes.

Le plus jeune entendit des pas se rapprocher, et il se doutait fortement que c'était Lussuria qui venait voir pourquoi le blond riait autant, il le salua sans se retourner.

« Mais que t'est-il arrivé, Fran ? »

Ah ! Il avait bien raison, le punk venait vérifier qu'il n'avait pas fait de bêtise irréparable.

La question fit se calmer le fou rire de Belphegor qui leva son regard vers celui qui l'avait posée. Il cessa de rire au moins dix-huit secondes, avant de reprendre de plus belle.

Son attitude intrigua l'illusionniste qui se retourna et qui écarquilla les yeux de trois millimètres.

« Vous avez oublié d'enlever votre tablier.

-Oups. »

Levi arrêta de chercher à comprendre.

C'est à se moment là qu'un subordonné de seconde zone dévala les escaliers. Il s'arrêta devant le Gardien de la Foudre, le souffle court, et lui tendit une grosse boîte.

« Tenez, hurla-t-il presque, le cadeau de la part du Dixième du Nom. Donnez-le vous même au boss, moi, je démissionne ! »

Sur ces belles paroles, il se jeta presque sur la porte d'entrée, et s'enfuit en courant.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris... murmura Levi, les yeux écarquillés.

-Mince, moi qui lui avait confié cette tâche justement parce que ça mort n'aurait pas été un problème... » commenta Lussuria, montrant à tous que le système « choisir une victime au hasard » n'était qu'une vaste comédie.

« Bon, reprit le punk, je retourne faire du rangement. Soyez sages ! » Il repartit donc en direction de la cuisine avec courage et bonne volonté.

Levi posa prudemment la boîte que lui avait confié le subordonné sur le canapé, un peu effrayé par la possibilité que l'objet puisse potentiellement exploser d'un moment à un autre.

Fran déposa lui aussi les paquets qu'il avait acheté en ville et qui contenait les cadeaux pour le boss.

« Ah... remarqua-t-il, que fait ce verre de grenadine sur l'accoudoir ?

-J'avais soif, shishishi, répondit le Prince comme une évidence, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher sa gêne subite.

-Mais pourqu... » Fran fut interrompu par le bruit de quelqu'un tapant à la porte. « Vous attendez quelqu'un ?

-Personne... va ouvrir, stupide grenouille ! s'exclama Belphegor, trop content d'avoir une diversion.

-Tch. »

Fran partit donc dans l'entrée et ouvrit la porte, un air indifférent sur le visage.

« Oui, c'est pour quoi ? Ah, tiens, bonjour, maître.

-Est-ce une manière de me saluer, jeune impudent ? demanda Mukuro, un sourire torve sur les lèvres.

-Pardonnez-moi, je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite, lâcha Fran d'un ton nonchalant.

-Kufufufu... commenta simplement l'illusionniste.

-... et sinon, que faites-vous là ?

-Je suis venu offrir à ce cher Xanxus un cadeau en main propre !

-...

-Oui, enfin, en main propre, façon de parler. »

Fran haussa un sourcil de quelques millimètres. Belphegor choisit ce moment pour arriver, intrigué par le temps que mettait le têtard.

« Dis-donc, commença-t-il, c'est pourtant pas si compliqué d'ouvrir une simple porte... ! Oh, bonjour, tête d'ananas.

-Je ne te permets pas, petit insolent ! ... et vous pourriez me dire pourquoi personne n'est étonné que je sois là ?

-De qui avez-vous pris le corps, cette fois ?

-Ça, ça ne te regarde pas, kufufu...

-...

-... Bon, vous donnerez ça à Xanxus, dit Mukuro en leur tendant un petit paquet.

-J'espère pour vous que ce ne sont pas accessoires sexuels, commenta Fran avec son flegme habituel.

-Ce serait du plus mauvais goût, voyons, répondit l'illusionniste avec un sourire équivoque.

-...

-Sur ce, je vous laisse, je pars taquiner une alouette récalcitrante, kufufufu... À plus tard, ma petite grenouille.

-C'est _ma_ grenouille ! S'écria Belphegor en passant une main possessive autour de l'épaule de Fran.

-Oya ~ ? Comme c'est mignon... »

Sur ces dernières belles paroles, Mukuro disparu comme dans un nuage de brume. Le jeune illusionniste de la Varia referma la porte, intrigué.

« C'est étrange, murmura-t-il, il devait être de bonne humeur.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Belphegor, qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché.

-Il ne m'a pas planté son trident dans la tête une seule fois. »

/***\

Lussuria vint à bout du rangement de la cuisine après presque une heure d'effort.

Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, le gâteau était prêt, les cadeaux achetés mais il fallait encore les emballer et la décoration de la salle avait dû être commencé... ou pas.

Le punk se leva, s'étira, enleva son magnifique tablier et sortit de la cuisine pour aller aider les autres membres de la Varia en espérant qu'ils n'avaient pas fait de bêtise irréparable.

/***\

Levi avait pris la décision d'emballer les achats du plus jeune membre de la Varia. Il fut un peu surpris en farfouillant dans les sacs mais ne se posa pas de question, il avait décidé de ne plus chercher à comprendre. Il eut un peu de mal à trouver le papier cadeau mais y parvint après plusieurs minutes de recherche. Par contre l'emballage des cadeaux fut beaucoup plus laborieux.

Il prit de petites étiquettes, sur lesquelles il écrit « de la part de... » suivi du nom d'un membre sur chaque étiquette différente. Ce n'est qu'au moment de les coller qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'il y avait dans chaque paquet. Il décida de faire au hasard. Au pire, il n'aurait qu'à dire que c'était Fran qui avait choisi quel cadeau serait de la part de qui – oui, cette attitude était lâche au possible, mais il l'assumait totalement.

Ainsi, lorsque Fran et Belphegor revinrent dans la salle, ils trouvèrent le paratonnerre aux prises avec un papier cadeau violet avec des moutons blancs.

La grenouille, dans sa grande bonté l'aida à se dépêtrer du papier cadeau alors que le prince en profitait allègrement pour se moquer de lui.

Lorsque Lussuria arriva dans la salle où les préparatifs se poursuivaient, et qu'il vit les cadeaux emballés il fut agréablement surpris.

« Je suis fier de vous, les enfants ! Vous avez réussi à emballer les cadeaux ! Bravo !

-Vous nous prenez pour des handicapés mentaux.

-Mais non voyons ! Bon, maintenant il faut décorer la salle ! Tout le monde au travail ! » s'exclama le boxeur avec bonne humeur.

Et ils se mirent tous au travail. Fran se retrouva donc perché en haut d'une échelle dans un équilibre plus que précaire en essayant d'accrocher les banderoles et autres décorations que le fanatique de parapluies lui passait. Le blond et le nécrophile étaient occupés à mettre et à décorer la table.

/***\

Xanxus, enfin rassasié, tenait son amant dans ses bras. Le dit-amant s'était endormi, sa tête reposant au creux de l'épaule de son boss.

La respiration régulière de Squalo lui chatouillait le cou, entrainant de délicieux frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusque dans sa nuque.

Le brun se cala un peu plus dans son fauteuil, soupirant de bien-être et profitant du calme ambiant qui ne durerait pas longtemps, selon lui. Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison.

/***\

Lussuria avait entamé une chanson et remuait du popotin d'une façon totalement ridicule, sous le regard moqueur du prince.

L'illusionniste bataillait avec une guirlande, Levi tenant l'échelle où il était perché. La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée déséquilibra Fran qui tomba en arrière, et s'écrasa sur le paratonnerre qui poussa un geignement tout à fait pitoyable.

Le punk soupira, tandis que Belphegor riait aux éclats.

« Fran, tu peux aller ouvrir ? Je vais finir d'accrocher les banderoles.

-D'accord.

-Toujours vivant, Levi ?

-...

-Levi ? » N'obtenant aucune réponse, le boxeur s'approcha et commença à secouer le fanatique de parapluies sous le rire du génie de la Varia.

L'adolescent quant à lui partit ouvrir la porte, laissant les trois autres à leurs préoccupations bassement matérialistes.

« Shishishi... Tu vas le tuer !

-Tu crois ? Ça ne serait pas une grosse perte.

-Tu es horrible.

-N'est-il pas ? » sourit le nécrophile en cessant de secouer Levi comme un maracas qui s'écrasa comme une masse par terre.

De son côté, Fran haussa son sourcil gauche de deux millimètres en découvrant la personne derrière la porte.

« Bonjour ! Je viens apporter son cadeau à Xanxus !

-Le boss est occupé, vous ne pouvez pas le voir.

-Occupé avec son second, je suppose ? » Byakuran gloussa. La grenouille le considéra d'un œil impassible.

« Entre autre.

-... Ah, quelle chance il a d'avoir un second aussi dévoué !

-...

-Bien sûr, moi aussi j'ai des subordonnés formidables ! Mon petit Leonardo, par exemple...

-Abrégez.

-Ce que tu peux être impoli !

-Pardonnez-moi, je peux suis horriblement irrespectueux.

-Je n'apprécie guère ton humour, petit insolent.

-Mon humour est hilarant, pourtant.

-Tu es bien le digne disciple de Rokudo Mukuro...

-Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment.

-... Bref, je suis pressé donc je compte sur toi pour remettre mon cadeau à ce cher Xanxus, » dit Byakuran en tendant un paquet à Fran qui le prit.

L'intrus s'en alla en pouffant ; l'illusionniste regarda un long moment le cadeau puis ferma la porte et retourna dans la salle où il prit soin d'enjamber le corps du paratonnerre qui semblait mal en point.

Il posa le cadeau avec les autres et se retourna vers le punk qui chantonnait encore en refaisant les nœuds des housses des chaises, alors que Belphegor était affalé dans le canapé, sirotant un lait à la fraise – il n'y avait malheureusement plus de grenadine dans la cuisine.

Haussant les épaules, Fran s'assit et reprit la lecture de son livre. Le boxeur ne le remarqua qu'après avoir fini sa palpitante activité de renouage.

« Ah ! Fran, tu es revenu ?

-Non, je me suis dédoublé.

-Très drôle ! Qui a sonné ?

-Byakuran... répondit laconiquement Fran.

-Pardon ?

-Vous n'avez pas entendu ?

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Je n'en ai pas l'air ?

-...

-...

-Bref, passons... Mais que voulait-il ?

-Apporter un cadeau au boss pour son anniversaire. Je l'ai mis avec les autres.

-Ah ! Ça n'avait pas l'air dangereux ?

-Pas vraiment. »

Lussuria regarda le paquet sous toutes les coutures, ne trouvant rien de louche, il le reposa précautionneusement.

« Bon ça n'a pas l'air dangereux. Fran, où as-tu mis l'alcool que je t'ai demandé d'acheter ?

-Oups...

-Seigneur Dieu !

-Le papier où vous aviez écrit les alcools que je devais acheter s'est envolé.

-Nous sommes dans le bourbier !

-Shishishi... On n'a qu'à aller en piquer dans la réserve du boss.

-Bonne idée.

-Idée suicidaire.

-Il va falloir que l'un de nous arrive à faire sortir le boss, mais il ne doit pas encore voir la salle.

-On ferait mieux de se résigner à mourir.

-Oh, Fran ! Tu viens de me donner une idée géniale.

-J'ai peur.

-Shishishi... Courage, fuyons !

-Levi ! Le boss a besoin de toi !

-Nié ?

-On a besoin du boss dans le jardin, immédiatement.

-Vous êtes diabolique, » commenta Fran alors que Levi courait à toute vitesse en direction du bureau du boss.

« Shishishi... Efficace.

-Bien on va avoir peu de temps pour récupérer les bouteilles, vous vous sentez prêts ?

-On va tous mourir.

-Attendez ! J'ai pas encore fait mon testament.

-Je prends ça pour des « oui ». Essayons de ne pas rendre le sacrifice de Levi inutile !

-Son esprit de sacrifice est plus puissant que le notre.

-Pour une fois que cet idiot fait quelque chose d'utile !

-Vous pourriez avoir un peu plus de compassion pour vos compagnons ! »

Lussuria n'obtint pour toutes réponses que deux regards blasés.

/***\

Squalo se réveilla en sursaut en entendant la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas.

« Boss ! On a besoin de vous au jardin !

-Bordel ! Déchets ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore foutu ? s'énerva Xanxus en se relevant, laissant tomber par terre son second par la même occasion.

Le boss sortit se dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers le jardin, rapidement suivit par le Gardien de la Foudre.

L'épéiste, dans un éclair de lucidité, remit ses vêtements correctement et alors qu'il approchait de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit et il se la prit en pleine poire.

« Oh ! Squa-chan ! Tu vas bien ?

-Voi ! J'irais mieux si je ne m'étais pas pris une porte en pleine face !

-Désolé, on est pressés ! D'ailleurs, tu vas nous aider ! » dit Lussuria en se précipitant, suivit du prince et de l'illusionniste vers la réserve d'alcool du boss.

Sans qu'il ne puisse protester, l'Empereur des épées se retrouva les bras chargés de bouteilles, dut oublier l'idée de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, et se fit entraîner dans le salon.

« Voi ! C'est quoi ça ?

-C'est la salle où nous avons prévu d'organiser la fête d'anniversaire du boss, Squa-chan !

-Il faut emmener le gâteau, le boss ne va pas tarder à revenir.

-Ah oui ! Je vais le chercher de ce pas ! » s'exclama le punk en sortant de la pièce.

Squalo observait la pièce d'un œil critique, tandis que l'adolescent au chapeau de grenouille reprenait sa lecture et que le génie de la Varia finissait son lait à la fraise avec délectation.

Lorsque Lussuria revint avec le dessert d'anniversaire, il vint le poser avec délicatesse sur la table.

« Voi ! Elles sont où les bougies ?

-Oups...

-Shishishi... Flûte !

-Diantre !

-Vous avez oublié les bougies.

-Il semblerait.

-Où alors elles se sont carapatées ! Shishishi...

-On a oublié les bougies.

-Voi ! Ne faites pas les choses à moitié, déchets ! » hurla Squalo dans une imitation presque parfaite du fils du Neuvième.

/***\

Lorsque Xanxus arriva dans le jardin, il ne vit rien d'inhabituel.

« Sale déchet ! Tu m'as fait déplacer pour rien !

-Toutes mes plus plates excuses, boss ! »

Le boss de la Varia donna un coup de pied dans le ventre à son subordonné qui s'étala face contre terre avec un petit gémissement pathétique.

Le possesseur de la flamme de la colère retourna à son bureau en espérant que son second ne s'était pas enfui. Hélas, son requin n'était plus là. Poussant un juron, le brun décida de chercher un punching-ball pour se défouler.

/***\

La débandade la plus totale régnait dans le salon. Tous les membres de la Varia cherchaient désespérément des bougies, dans des endroits des plus saugrenus – sous le canapé, dans les placards, derrière les rideaux...

« Bougiiiies, où êtes-vouuuus ? braillait le prince en cherchant peu sérieusement.

-Bel-chan, soit un peu plus appliqué ! Notre survie dépend de ces bougies !

-Voooi, j'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez aussi stupides !

-Squa-chan, ne sois pas si pète-sec !

-Toi la tapette, je t'ai pas causé !

-Ce n'est pas moi qui vient de passer tout l'après-midi dans le bureau du boss...

-Je t'emmerde !

-Oh, j'ai trouvé des bougies, » intervint brusquement Fran en tendant un chandelier à trois branches.

Belphegor et Squalo se contentèrent de le fixer d'un air sceptique sans rien dire.

« C'est une idée brillante ! » s'exclama Lussuria, s'attirant ainsi les regards ébahis des deux autres, et celui imperturbable de Fran.

Le punk s'empara d'une des bougies d'un geste si vif que personne n'eut le temps de réagir, et la planta, tel un pieu, dans le gâteau – faisant gicler un peu de crème.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain avec fracas, et les quatre compères se retournèrent vers la source du bruit d'un mouvement rapide, pour tomber sur les yeux brûlants de colère de Xanxus.

« Joyeux anniversaire, boss ! s'écria Lussuria sans se démonter.

-Joyeux anniversaire ! réagirent les autres avec un temps de retard.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? demanda Xanxus, peu ému par l'accueil.

-Une fête pour votre anniversaire, boss, » dit le boxeur d'un ton mielleux en lui montrant le tas de cadeaux.

Le possesseur de la flamme de la colère sortit ses pistolets et s'apprêta à consumer l'entassement de paquets, mais ses subordonnés l'en empêchèrent.

« Ne faites pas ça ! Il y a le cadeau de votre père... »

Xanxus rangea ses pistolets, vaguement intéressé par l'idée d'un chèque gracieusement offert par son paternel.

« … mais vous l'ouvrirez en dernier ! »

Il tenta de ressortir ses pistolets, mais ses bras se trouvèrent bientôt encombrés de cinq paquets que lui avait tendus Lussuria, tous couvert du même papier violet à petits moutons blancs totalement ridicules.

« Ceux-là, ce sont les nôtres ! Ouvrez-les, boss. »

Xanxus se résigna de mauvaise grâce à les ouvrir. Il se tourna donc vers la table, sans remarquer que ses sous-fifres cachaient subtilement (?) le gâteau derrière le canapé – il vit cependant avec un certain intérêt que des bouteilles d'alcool avaient été déposée sur la table.

Il commença par prendre au hasard un premier cadeau, sur lequel figurait l'inscription « de la part de Levi ». Il déchira le papier sans la moindre douceur, et découvrit un livre intitulé « L'homme préhistorique : tout ce que vous n'avez jamais su. » Il haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

Les autres, qui s'étaient approchés pour voir le cadeau, jetèrent un regard à Fran en se demandant ce qui leur avait pris de confier la tâche d'acheter les cadeaux à l'illusionniste.

Xanxus balança le livre dans un coin de la pièce sans aucun état d'âme, manquant de peu la tête de Fran, et s'attaqua au paquet suivant, qui se trouva être celui de Lussuria. Il trouva un chapeau de corsaire orné de grandes plumes de paon colorées. Le punk regarda Fran d'un air horrifié.

Le boss ne chercha pas à comprendre et envoya le chapeau rejoindre son ami le livre dans le coin de la pièce sans plus de cérémonie, et entama la découverte du troisième paquet, celui de Belphegor.

Le prince grimaça, se demanda avec une légère anxiété ce que Fran avait choisi pour lui. Il s'étrangla avec sa salive en voyant que le boss découvrait un objet de taille moyenne, en bois. Un bilboquet. Xanxus haussa de nouveau un sourcil perplexe, puis se débarrassa de la chose encombrante en l'envoyant valser dans le coin.

Il s'empara du quatrième cadeau, qui semblait être celui de Fran. Xanxus était désormais l'heureux possesseur du coffret collector de l'intégrale du Roi Lion. Il lança la boîte sur le sol, n'appréciant pas l'ironie du présent. Le choc fut heureusement amorti par le chapeau à plumes.

Le boss de la Varia prit le cinquième et dernier paquet à motifs de moutons, qui était donc par élimination celui de Squalo. Il l'ouvrit et tomba sur une magnifique peluche de requin bleu toute douce. Étrangement, il ne l'envoya pas valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, mais la posa délicatement sur la table à côté de lui, sous les regards abasourdis des membres de la Varia.

« C'est fini ? demanda-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

-Pas encore, il reste ceux de Sawada Tsunayoshi, de Rokudo Mukuro et de Byakuran. »

Si la mâchoire de Xanxus s'était crispée à l'entente du nom du Dixième, ceux de l'illusionniste et du boss des Millefiore, en revanche, ne l'avaient même pas fait ciller.

Lussuria lui présenta donc trois paquets. Le fils du Neuvième prit le premier, hésitant entre le lancer pas la fenêtre et le réduire en cendres. Mais sous les regards insistants de ses subordonnés, il consentit à l'ouvrir. Après avoir soigneusement déchiqueté le papier à motifs de rennes et de sapins de noël – le dixième du nom s'était-il trompé de fête... ? –, il découvrit un livre intitulé « Apprendre à maîtriser sa colère ». Livre qui rejoignit très vite les précédents cadeaux. Aucun membre de la Varia ne fit de commentaire.

Il s'empara ensuite du cadeau de Rokudo Mukuro, couvert de papier bleu clair à motifs de petits nuages et de petits oiseaux jaunes. En découvrant le contenu de la boîte, il éclata de rire.

Intrigués, ses sous-fifres s'approchèrent pour discerner ce qui causait l'hilarité de leur boss. Ils eurent le temps d'apercevoir une cravache, des menottes en fourrure rose, des portes-jarretelles, ainsi qu'un petit mot « Profite-en bien ! » signé de la main de Mukuro, avant que Squalo ne ferme la boîte d'un geste vif.

Xanxus jeta un regard lubrique à son second, et s'attaqua au dernier paquet, qui était couvert d'un papier blanc couvert de petites fleurs violettes. Il le déballa et entra en possession d'un paquet de marshmallows, accompagné d'un petit mot : « Ces fleurs sur le papier cadeau sont des nielles. Essaie de trouver leur signification ! »

Les membres de la Varia lurent le petit mot par dessus son épaule.

« En langage florale, les nielles signifient « invitation à la luxure », précisa Lussuria – aucun des membres de la Varia ne lui demanda comment il était au courant de ça.

-Très étonnant de la part de Byakuran... Shishishi... »

Le fils du Neuvième eut un léger sourire et un regard vers Squalo, ce dernier se disant qu'il allait méchamment déguster.

Xanxus, ne prêtant pas plus d'attention au paquet de marshmallows , le repoussa et se tourna vers Lussuria pour réclamer le cadeau de son paternel. Le punk revint avec une énorme boîte emballé dans un papier avec des motifs d'ours polaire, qu'il tendit à son boss.

Boss qui s'empressa d'ouvrir son présent, à l'intérieur duquel il trouva une boîte plus petite, à motifs d'écureuils. Il l'ouvrit, commençant à s'énerver légèrement, pour tomber encore sur une autre boîte plus petite, cette fois-ci à motifs de poissons rouges. Il y trouva cette fois un petit papier sur lequel était inscrit « Ton cadeau t'attend dans l'allée. Ton cher papa. ».

S'apprêtant à perdre patience, le boss de la Varia se dirigea vers l'allée où il découvrit une Ferrari rouge flamboyante. Coincé entre les essuies-glaces, il aperçut un petit mot qu'il attrapa, et lut : « Je t'enverrai les clés lorsque tu auras décidé de baisser ta consommation d'alcool. Joyeux anniversaire mon petit lapinou. Ton papa qui t'aime très fort. »

Xanxus explosa de rage, sortant ses flingues avec l'envie explicite de consumer tout ce qui lui tomberait sous la mein. Pour éviter des dommages irréversibles, les membres de la Varia le ramenèrent dans la salle où l'attendait son gâteau. D'ailleurs, dans cette même salle, Fran essayait d'allumer la bougie avec un chalumeau, tout en tentant de ne pas faire brûler le dessert, exercice périlleux.

Le possesseur de la flamme de la colère sortit une de ses armes et tira sur la bougie qui s'alluma enfin sous les « Hourra » peu enthousiastes de l'illusionniste.

Lussuria força son boss à s'assoir et plaça son gâteau devant lui, après cinq minutes à avoir essayé de lui faire souffler son unique bougie, Xanxus soupira, éteignant la bougie sans le vouloir, sous les regards soulagés de ses subordonnés.

Le punk servit du gâteau à tout le monde, en laissant une part de côté pour Levi qui n'était toujours pas rentré de sa promenade bucolique dans le jardin. La dégustation put alors commencer et ils étaient tous d'accord pour dire que le gâteau était bon mais avait un petit arrière-goût indéfinissable.

« À quoi est ce gâteau ? demanda Belphegor pour meubler la conversation.

-Je vous le dirai... plus tard, » lui répondit Lussuria avec un air de conspirateur, avant d'éclater d'un rire machiavélique.

Ils continuèrent à manger dans un silence inhabituel pour la Varia.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous là ? questionna soudain Fran, brisant le calme qui s'était installé et s'attirant les regards des autres membres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? brailla Squalo avec toute la finesse dont il était capable.

-Ah, ça, mon enfant, c'est le grand mystère de la vie, répondit Lussuria en hochant la tête d'un air entendu.

-Depuis quand les grenouilles se posent-elles des questions philosophiques ? demanda Belphegor en ricanant.

-On pourrait être n'importe où ailleurs, mais nous sommes ici. Pourquoi ? continua Fran d'un ton monocorde.

-Si on est ici, c'est qu'on n'est pas ailleurs, lui dit le Prince, soudain très sérieux.

-Jolie lapalissade.

-On est là pour fêter l'anniversaire de cet abruti de boss, crétin ! hurla le requin avant de se prendre un gobelet en plastique sur la tête.

-La ferme, déchet.

-Quel est notre but dans la vie ? se renseigna encore la grenouille.

-Voulez-vous une autre part de gâteau ? interrogea Lussuria avec un sourire peu rassurant.

-C'est de satisfaire nos désirs, s'exclama Belphegor sans se soucier de l'interruption du punk.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? cria Squalo qui commençait à sérieusement se poser des questions sur le comportement de ses collègues.

-Tais-toi. Tu parles trop fort, déchet.

-D'accord, je vous ressers, alors ! »

Ils recommencèrent donc à manger leur part de gâteau. Lussuria laissa échapper un petit rire machiavélique.

« Y a-t-il une vie après la mort ? demanda soudainement Fran.

-Ah, la grande question que voilà ! lâcha le nécrophile en jubilant.

-Ça dépend si on meurt vierge ou pas... murmura Belphegor avec un sourire lubrique.

-Le signe astrologique ? questionna innocemment l'illusionniste.

-Bien sûr que non ! De toute façon, ton signe à toi c'est grenouille.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce signe existe.

-Dans ce cas, il faudra l'inventer pour toi.

-Et comment comptez vous faire ça ?

-Je vais déplacer les étoiles !

-Oh. Très poétique.

-Merci. »

Squalo fixa ses deux collègues en plein discussion. D'accord, Belphegor et Fran avaient toujours des conversations étranges, mais là, il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait. Le fait de voir Lussuria pouffer et le boss arborer un léger sourire en coin confortait l'épéiste dans cette impression. Lui même se sentait un peu bizarre.

« Il y a quelque chose de pas normal, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

-Ah, tu as remarqué ? demanda Lussuria avec un grand sourire.

-... qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? questionna Squalo, méfiant.

-Oh ? J'ai oublié de vous dire que j'avais mis de l'alcool dans le gâteau ?

-Voooi ! Tu as mis quoi ?

-Brillant, n'est-il pas ?

-Pour une fois que tu as une bonne idée, acquiesça Xanxus.

-Mais combien de litres t'as mis ?

-Pas beaucoup. Juste une bouteille d'absinthe à quatre-vingt degrés. D'ailleurs, je suis étonné par ta résistance, Squa-chan.

-Il tient mieux l'alcool que tu ne le penses, commenta le boss avec un infime sourire, alors que Squalo était trop choqué pour parler.

-Pika pika pikapi, pikachu ! s'exclama Fran sous les regards interloqués des trois plus vieux.

-Pikachu, attaque tonnerre ! s'écria le génie de la Varia en montrant l'épéiste.

-Pika ! répéta l'illusionniste en lançant sa petite cuillère sur le requin.

-Voooi ! Mais vous êtes cinglés ?

-Oh ! Ce n'est pas très efficace... dit le prince d'un ton déçu.

-Non, ils sont juste bourrés, commenta le brun.

-Doux Jésus ! cria le punk.

-Pikachu, utilise vive-attaque, shishishi !

-Pikapi ! dit Fran en se jetant sur un Squalo trop abasourdi pour réagir.

-Quel beau remake de Pokémon ! déclara Lussuria en regardant ses enfants avec fierté.

-Faudrait qu'on les fasse boire plus souvent.

-C'est super efficace ! Bravo Pikachu ! annonça Belphegor en voyant les deux adversaires par terre.

-Au fait, où est Levi ? demanda soudain le boxeur.

-Il fait une sieste dans le jardin, ce déchet fainéant, cracha Xanxus.

-Oh ! Je vais lui amener sa part de gâteau ! J'ai bien envie de voir à quoi ressemble Levi bourré ! » s'écria le gardien du Soleil en sortant.

Squalo parvint à repousser l'illusionniste au prix de nombreux efforts. Le prince courut vers Fran, le prenant dans ses bras et cria : « Oh non ! Pikachu ! Vite, un centre Pokémon ! », soulevant l'adolescent au chapeau de grenouille il se dirigea vers les jardins où était parti Lussuria en hurlant : « Infirmière Joëlle ! Sauvez-le ! ». Il trébucha sur le tapis persan et s'effondra sur le têtard, l'écrasant sous poids princier.

Xanxus les regarda, blasé, puis tourna son regard vers son second qui se remettait d'une vive-attaque dévastatrice. Il l'attrapa et le posa sur son épaule comme un sac à patate sans se soucier de ses protestations. Se dirigeant vers sa chambre, il abandonna là le prince et sa grenouille en les enjambant souplement.

/***\

Lussuria trouva le corps du paratonnerre étendu sur le gazon. S'approchant, il lui tapota l'épaule et lui demanda s'il était vivant. Un grognement lui répondit.

« Ah ! Tu es donc vivant ! Je t'ai apporté du gâteau ! s'exclama joyeusement le punk.

-Très aimable à toi, répondit l'homme-parapluie en reprenant peu à peu ses esprit.

-Mange ! Tu reprendras des forces, » ricana sardoniquement le boxeur, impatient de voir Levi soûl.

/***\

Belphegor se redressa et tendit sa main à Fran pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois qu'ils furent de nouveau sur pieds dans un équilibre précaire, ils échangèrent un regard salace.

« Fran, tu penses à la même chose que moi ? demanda le prince d'un ton concupiscent.

-Depuis quand vous pensez ?

-Depuis que tu es si désirable ! dit le blond d'un air licencieux.

-Depuis toujours, alors ?

-Peut-être bien ! répondit Belphegor empli de sensualité.

-Ah ! Je ne savais pas que vous aviez des tendances pédophiles.

-Seulement avec toi ! » s'exclama le génie de la Varia en sautant sur Fran.

/***\

Xanxus jeta son paquet sur le lit. Il s'affala sur le requin, l'écrasant de tout son poids et déposa une multitude de petits baisers dans son cou, faisant naître des frissons de plaisir anticipé chez son second. Il déboutonna fébrilement le pantalon de l'épéiste qui avait dû mal à garder les idées claires. Les lèvres du brun passèrent du cou à l'oreille gauche du squale, la mordillant délicatement, émoustillé par les gémissement de satisfaction du gardien de la Pluie. Il entreprit de continuer son exploration plus bas, et sa langue taquine vint titiller la peau moite de Squalo.

Il atteignit le nombril de son second, le tourmentant de sa langue, sous les soupirs plaintifs de l'Empereur des épées. Ignorant les supplications de son compagnon, il remonta.

« Arrête de me torturer ! haleta Squalo.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre, déchet ! »

Pour appuyer ses dires le boss de la Varia mordit sans délicatesse la clavicule de son second et lapa avec délice les gouttes de sang qui perlaient. Il descendit le long de son bras pour arriver à sa main blessée, il retira le bandage avec ses dents, et lécha la chair encore à vif. Il sourit en sentant Squalo se tendre sous lui.

Xanxus allait passer aux choses sérieuses, quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant voir Levi, vêtu d'un slip léopard et d'un cape apparemment faite d'un rideau de douche.

« Cocoricooo ! hurla-t-il sous les regards effarés des deux amants.

-... »

Le manoir résonna bientôt des cris de terreur de gardien de la Foudre et des coups de feu des armes de Xanxus.

FIN

Nous avons réussi à finir dans les temps ! Joyeux anniversaire, Xanxus ! On traîne cet OS depuis trois mois. Ça nous apprendra à partir en cacahuète. La prochaine fois, on suivra notre plan... ou pas...

Vraiment, ça nous fait de la peine de martyriser les personnages ! (ce qui ne nous empêchera pas de continuer)

Vous y avez cru, hein ? Mais le jour où nous feront un lemon n'est pas encore arrivé ! (déjà qu'on a mis plus d'une demi-heure à écrire ces dix lignes...)


End file.
